Yogurt
by Tyra Tiara
Summary: Before I threw away the plastic, I read out loud what was written on the side of the cup. "If you could meet one fantasy character, who would it be? Pfft, Lightning of course. Or Hope." I said, throwing away the plastic and dipping my spoon into the yogurt. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

_**Boo! I'm back and yes, I know, I've been MIA because I lost motivation. [Insert sad face here] So I am a Final Fantasy addict. I really truly am and then I started thinking about how I would really kill to meet Lightning, ya know? And I was eating some Gogurt at the time and everyone knows how they have those riddles and junk, yeah yeah. So I kinda had to really think about how to make this work. But anywho, I might be late on chapters… because I ish lazy. _ Dun judge me. And because I couldn't find a way to fit all the OC info in the story, I'll just put it in the author's note.**_

_**Sarah Anderson- Age 19**_

_**Hair: Brownish Blonde with wavy curls | Eye color: Green **_

_**Jacob Anderson- Age 16**_

_**Hair: Light Brown, short but wavy | Eye color: Greenish blue**_

_**Elizabeth Anderson- 12**_

_**Hair: Brownish Blond | Eye color: Light green**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I do not own Final Fantasy XIII or any of its characters, but I do own a trampoline. Jealous? I thought you would be. :P**_

_**Enjoy the story. :D**_

_Chapter 1_

"Okay, so Austin's waiting for me outside. Our honeymoon will only last a week. Do NOT open the door for anyone. I have a list of numbers on the fridge and if any bill collector's call, do not answer the phone, okay Sarah?" Mary Anderson or as me, my brother and sister like to call her, Mom, said, dragging a large suitcase through the living room.

"Yeah yeah, I get it. You act like I've never lived in a college dorm before." I said, sitting one of her smaller suitcases next to the door.

"Oh, right. Thanks again for coming back home and watching over Eliza and Jacob for me."

"No problem. Where are those two anyway?"

"Swimming lessons. Our church is paying for them at the YMCA. Jacob has his own truck now so you don't have to pick anyone up, but he should be back around 12:00. Dinner is at 6:30 and have everyone in bed by 9:00." She said, swinging her purse over her shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I've got everything under control." I said, walking down the driveway and opening the trunk of my new step-dad's car.

"I'm serious Sarah, I don't want anything out of order when I get back." She said as I helped her put her things in the trunk.

"Yes yes, I got it. Just enjoy your honeymoon."

She closed the trunk, gave me a hug and got in the car. "Be good now!" She yelled out the window as they backed out of the drive way.

"Okay, enjoy your honey moon!" I yelled back. I watched them drive down the street for a few moments and once they were out of site, I went inside the house that I grew up in my entire life. Mom was off on her honeymoon for a week and this means I could spend some time with my beloved younger brother and sister. This week was going to be amazing. After locking the front door, I went upstairs, into my old bed room jumped face first on to the bed, breathing in the vanilla scented sheets. I looked around at all the anime posters, the video game posters and family pictures hanging up on the wall and took a moment to cherish all the memories that were created in this house.

I stayed on the bed for a few minutes before getting up, going back downstairs and into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator, skimmed over its contents before pulling out a cup of Gogurt. I pealed back the plastic and grabbed a spoon from one of the kitchen drawers. Before I threw away the plastic, I read out loud what was written on the side of the cup. "If you could meet one fantasy character, who would it be? Pfft, Lightning of course. Or Hope." I said, throwing away the plastic and dipping my spoon into the yogurt.

After enjoying a nice cup of Gogurt, I threw away the cup and threw the spoon in the kitchen sink. I went into the living room and turned on the PlayStation 3, remembering that Mom said something about us having Netflix. I logged into my brother's PlayStation network account, opened Netflix and scrolled through the movies and TV shows. I finally settled on Fullmetal Alchemist and tossed the remote on the couch. I sat quietly on the couch with my eyes glued to the screen, occasionally giggling at one of Edward's short rants.

Out of nowhere, I heard something break in the kitchen. My head shot towards the kitchen and I frowned. _Did someone break in?_ I asked myself as I slowly sat up from the couch and grabbed one of Eliza's batons that were sitting on the recliner. I slowly approached the entrance to the kitchen, listening closely for any signs of movement. I peeked into the kitchen, only to find a broken coffee cup on the floor.

I walked in and stood in front of the mess. "How did-"

"Don't move." A feminine voice said from behind me. "Who are you?"

"Umm, this is my house, I think I should be the one asking who _you_ are." I shot back, turning around, but stopped when the tip of a very familiar weapon was pointing at my nose. _No way…_

"Answer my question." The woman said, grabbing my attention.

My eyes connected with hers and I suddenly felt sleepy. Right there in front of me was my favorite video-game character, _Lightning. _But that wasn't possible, Lightning wasn't real. This obviously was some psycho cosplayer with an extremely sick sense of humor.

I blinked away the drowsiness and swallowed some spit to restore the moisture in my now dry throat. "H-how did you g-get in here?" I stuttered.

"I don't know. I was fighting Barthandelus when I suddenly appeared here. Now tell me who you are, where I am and how I got here." She ordered, pointing her weapon at my throat.

I opened my mouth to tell her that she was in Bikini Bottom, but changed my mind after feeling the tip of her Saber touch the skin of my neck. "Ummm, that's uh… might be a little hard to explain…" I trailed off, avoiding her cold blue eyes.

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Well first off, the tip of your weapon is poking me and it _really_ hurts. Second, your gaze is making me _very_ uncomfortable and third, you might think I'm crazy if I tell you what's going on" I said, finally making eye contact with her.

She stood there for a moment, pondering over what I said before finally lowering her weapon, but keeping a noticeable firm grip on the handle in case I tried anything. "Now, explain." She said.

"Well, you asked how you got here, r-right?" I stalled, trying to dodge the subject of where she was.

"That's right."

"Well, that is something I don't know and as for why you're here…" I trailed off, scratching the back of my head and glancing at the kitchen clock. _12:17, Jacob should be here any minute now… _

At that moment, we heard a knock at the door. _YES!_ I cheered in my head as I told Lightning I'd be right back and jogged to the front door. I looked through the peep hole to see my younger brother and sister standing on the porch, I unlocked the door and slipped out, leaving Lightning alone in the house.

"Hey sis." My brother said, giving me a bear-hug.

"Ayo Jacob." I said, hugging him back and then giving Eliza a hug. "Hi Lizzie!"

"Hi Sarah!" She said happily, hugging me back.

I let go just in time to see Jacob, putting his hand on the front door knob. "Jacob, wait!" I said, grabbing his hand.

"What? Why?" He said, turning back to me with a small frown.

"You know that video game that used to play all the time?" I asked, beating around the bush.

"The Final Fantasy one? Yeah."

"Before I tell you, Lizzie, wanna go across the street to Sierra's for a bit?" I said, crouching down to her level.

"Yeah, she didn't come to the swimming lessons today. Here, take my bag." She said, handing me her backpack and running down the porch steps.

"Look both ways before you cross the street!" I called after her. I turned back to my brother and put my hand on the nod. "Might as well see for yourself." I said, turning the knob and walking into the house. I tossed Lizzie's backpack on the couch and led Jacob into the kitchen.

"Sarah, what's going- whoa…" He said, staring wide eyed at the woman in from of him. "How did she get here?" he mumbled to me.

"I don't know, I haven't figured that out ye-"

"Who's your friend?" Lightning said, no longer holding her gun-blade and sitting in one of the kitchen chairs with her legs crossed.

"He's my brother. Jacob, Lightning. Lightning, Jacob." I said, motioning to them as I introduced them to each other.

"Wait, how do you know who I am?" Lightning said, standing up.

_Ah crap, I slipped up! _I thought angrily as I searched my mind for an excuse, but only one came to mind and it was the oldest trick in the book. "I uhhh… can't tell you." I said nervously.

"I don't have time to for this. I'm done playing games with you." She said, drawing her gun-blade.

"NO! There's no need to get violent. I just simply can't tell you, or you'll think I'm crazy." I said, waving my hands in front of me.

"If you don't give me the answers I need, I'll just have to beat them out of you!" Lightning yelled, grabbing me by my neck and pinning me to the refrigerator.

"HEY! Stop!" My brother yelled, grabbing Lightning by her waist and roughly pulling her back.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, elbowing him in the jaw, causing him to let go.

Lightning raised her sword and charged at me, getting ready to deliver a blow that I wouldn't wake up from. I suddenly remembered I was holding the baton and brought it up just in time to block the blow. Lightning grunted and kicked me in my stomach, causing me to lose my breath and fall to the ground. Lightning turned to my brother sitting on the floor with his back pressed against one of the bottom kitchen cabinets. _Is this really how soldiers react if they don't get the answers they need? _I mentally asked myself as I slowly got up from the ground, just to be kicked back down.

Lightning raised her Saber and pointed it at my forehead. "Care to explain now?" She said in a cold tone, cold eyes glaring down at me.

"O-of course, anything for you." Would've been the correct answer, but my troll instincts were kicking in so I responded with: "I'd rather be set on fire."

Lightning growled and pulled me up by my ponytail before tossing me across the room, landing next to my brother.

"What're we gonna do? This woman has a military record!" My brother whispered, watching in horror as she approached us, each step becoming even more frightening.

I looked up at my brother, who has gotten a _lot_ taller or should I say _bigger_ in the past year I've been gone. "We're gonna have to fight back." I said, feeling around on the counter for something I could use as a weapon.

"Again, she has a _military_ record!" He said, putting emphasis on "military".

"You can't hit a girl, but I can." I said, grabbing a frying pan just in time before Lightning went to grab at the front of my shirt. I poured the grease out of the frying pan and cracked her in the side of the head. She fell to the ground and from the looks of it, she was unconscious. _That is toootally going to hurt tomorrow… _I thought to myself as I watched a little bit of blood trickle down the side of her head.

"Well, you just knocked out one of the best Final Fantasy characters in existence. Didn't think you had it in ya." My brother said, now standing next to me. "What're we gonna do with her?"

"I have no idea, but I had no idea she was _this_ violent." I said, tossing the frying pan into the kitchen sink and grabbing a mop and bucket from the laundry room along with a broom and dust pan to clean up the broken mug and grease. "We'll have to tie her up. At least until she calms down."

"Yeah, but with what?" my brother asked, pulling out one of the kitchen chairs, lifting the soldier up bridal-style and sitting her in it.

"You used to like creatively tying ropes in a knot didn't you? Don't you have any leftover rope?" I asked, sweeping up the remains of the coffee mug.

"Actually, I do." He said, jogging out of the room and upstairs.

I stayed in the room and cleaned up the grease and broken glass, occasionally glancing at the soldier. I was too busy panicking earlier to actually think about whether this was the real Lightning or not. The icy blue eyes could be color contacts, she probably has degree in acting, pink hair could be a wig and the costume was probably purchased off the internet. But the weapon and her voice, on the other hand, were actually quite convincing. I put down the mop and approached her, carefully pulling the gun-blade out of its case and examining it. _It really does look like the real thing…_ I thought, but then giggled. _There's a difference between pixels and reality, dork._ Instead of putting the gun-blade back in the case, I decided to keep it and hide it in case she wakes up. Knowing Lightning, she would probably tear this place down once she wakes up.

"Okay, I got the rope. I think it'll be enough to keep her tied down for a while." Jacob said, coming back into the kitchen.

"Great. And since I'm a nice person, I'm gonna take care of the wound I created with the frying pan." I said, opening up one of the kitchen cabinets and pulling out the first aid kit. "Leggo."

After we tied her up, my brother left me in the kitchen so I could tend to her wound as well as check if she had her L'cie mark. If she does, then this really was the real Lightning. It was the only thing that could prove she was the real deal after all. I parted her long strawberry blond hair and searched for the wound. Once I found it, I poured a little bit of alcohol on some cotton balls and dabbed the spot. I froze when Lightning moaned, but she didn't show any signs of waking up, so I continued. Once I finished my task, I gripped the zipper on her brown turtle neck unzipped it until the L'cie mark came into view. I examined it for a few moments and then zipped the turtle neck back up and packing the rest of the items from the first-aid kit back into the box and put it away.

Once I finished up in the kitchen, I went into the living room where my brother was sitting on the couch, watching _Kuroshitsuji_ on Netflix.

"Yo." I greeted as I sat down on the couch next to him.

"Does she have the mark?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"Yep." I said simply.

"Oh god, she's gonna wake up and rip through those ropes like their nothing…" he trailed off, rubbing his swollen jaw. "Have you done anything today that could've possibly caused her to appear here?"

"I don't think so. I drove 3 hours to get here, bought a frappe from McDonalds, helped mom get ready for her honeymoon, I spent some time in my room, I ate some Gogurt-" I stopped, remembering the question on the Gogurt. "The Gogurt! That's it!" I said, getting up from the couch and running back into the kitchen with my brother right on my heels.

I dug through the garbage for the empty Gogurt cup, ignoring Jacob's comment about me being "gross". Once I found it, I looked on the side of the cup and read out loud. "If you could meet one fantasy character, who would it be?" I said, showing my brother the text.

"And let me guess, you answered Lightning, right?"

"Or Hope." I said, sitting the yogurt cup on the counter.

"Why didn't you pick Snow?" He asked.

"Because, he's not my favorite character, Lightning is." I said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah, but he's mine-"

"What is this?" we turned towards Lightning who was struggling in her restraints.

"Oh no, she's awake." Jacob said, grabbing a pan from the sink cabinet while I pulled the pan from earlier out of the sink.

"Untie me." She ordered, glaring daggers at the both of us.

"With that attitude? I don't think so." I shot back.

She began to struggle in her restraints and yelling words that would put sailors to shame. I stood close to my brother and watched, keeping a firm grip on the handle of the frying pan.

"I'm going to kill you!" She yelled, struggling harder.

"Actually, you can't do that."I said, stepping a step toward her.

She stopped her struggling and looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "And why not?"

"Two reasons, first, you don't have a weapon. Second, if you kill us, you won't get the answers you want. But, I _will_ tell you that you aren't on Cocoon anymore." I said.

"So I'm on Gran Pulse?"

"Well, no. You're not on Cocoon or Pulse."

"Then where am I?" She asked, getting angry.

"Well…" I glanced at Jacob and he nodded at me. _Might as well get it out of the way…_

Before I could begin my explanation, we heard the sound of heavy footsteps and a loud crash come from the living room.

"Hey, be quiet." I said, raising my frying pan and listening closely.

"_You need to watch what you're doing, Snow."_

"_Yeah, sorry." _There was a short chuckle._ "But uhhh, where is this place anyway?"_

"Oh. My. God." I whispered slowly.

"Oh Great…" Lightning groaned.

"No way…" Jacob whispered.

In our living room, was a broken vase, a confused Hope and an oddly cheerful Snow.

_**CLIFF-HANGAH! And there's chapter 1. :D I had so much fun writing this and it only took me like two days. :3 So I'll try to stick to one chapter a week and hopefully I can stay track. I'm not gonna make any promises. I really hope I didn't make Lightning meaner than she really is. _ Anyway, Please leave a review and see ya next time. :D**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alrighty, here's chapter 2. :D I actually managed to upload this on time surprisingly. I've been working really hard in this past week because I'm uploading my fics to deviantArt now and I'm honestly a little iffy about that because everyone knows how dA has that stupid "download" button and I don't want my fics to show up on other sites. :/ So if anyone sees my story hanging on other sites, let me know, k? ;D And as for Enough is Enough, I've almost got chapter 3 done. That story is a little harder to write than this one tbh. I had chapter 1 of Yogurt done in like two days, but its difficult writing a depressing and sad story. D: But anyways, enjoy the chapter, I put so much time and effort into my stories and art, and I will also put my dA profile link on my profile along with my YouTube channel. :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs.**_

_Chapter 2_

"Well…" I glanced at Jacob and he nodded at me. _Might as well get it out of the way…_

Before I could begin my explanation, we heard the sound of heavy footsteps and a loud crash come from the living room.

"Hey, be quiet." I said, raising my frying pan and listening closely.

"_You need to watch what you're doing, Snow."_

"_Yeah, sorry." _There was a short chuckle._ "But uhhh, where is this place anyway?"_

"Oh. My. God." I whispered slowly.

"Oh Great…" Lightning groaned.

"No way…" Jacob whispered.

In our living room, was a broken vase, a confused Hope and an oddly cheerful Snow.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" I yelled, staring at our new guests.

"Who are you?" Hope asked, becoming a little defensive.

"I'm Patrick Star." I said sarcastically.

"Sarah, this is no time for sarcasm." He said, grabbing me by my upper arm. "Okay, I know you guys are a little confused, but we were just about to explain to Lightning-"

"Lightning? Where is she?" Snow asked, taking a step forward.

"Here, follow me." I said leading everyone to the kitchen.

Once we entered, Snow immediately started chuckling, Lightning giving him a nasty glare in return. Hope ran over to Lightning in concern and my brother and I leaned against the kitchen counter and watched.

"Here, I'll untie these." Hope said, starting to undo one of the knots.

"_NO!_ You can't untie her." I said, hopping off the counter.

"Why not?" Hope said with an eye brow raised.

"I hit her in the head with a frying pan and I tied her up. Do you really think Lightning's gonna leave this place without giving me a beat down first?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"You have point, but you can't keep her tied up forever." He said, glancing at her and then returning his gaze to me.

"I know, but we only plan on keeping her tied up until she calms down and agrees to not harm anyone until she's back in her own dimension."

"Wait, are you saying we're in another dimension?" Snow spoke up with his arms crossed.

"Yes, you're not on Cocoon or Pulse. You are on this wonderful place called 'Earth'. Now, if Lightning agrees to not kill anyone, then we'll untie her. Well Jacob will, since he decided to tie her up with a bunch of complicated knots." I said, earning a glare from Jacob.

Lightning let out and annoyed sigh. "Fine, I won't hurt anyone, but you're going to tell me how you know who I am once you untie me."

"Good, because as long as a twelve year old lives in this house, there will be no violence." I said, looking in one of the kitchen drawers for a knife to cut the ropes.

"Says the person who plays Grand Theft Auto…" Jacob mumbled loud enough for me to hear, but I let it slide.

"Who are you guys anyway?" Hope asked, taking a seat in one of the kitchen table's chairs.

"Sarah Anderson and that's my brother Jacob." I said, untying one of the knots.

"I'm Hope and this is Snow." He responded, motioning to himself and then to Snow.

_Pfft, like I didn't already know that… _I thought, but responded with: "Nice to meet you. Now that we have introductions out of the way, can you tell me _how_ you broke my mother's favorite vase?" I asked, letting a rope drop to the floor.

"Well when we got here, everything was… _spinning._" Hope said, fiddling his thumbs.

"Yeah, I felt the same way when I arrived here." Lightning said. "How exactly did we get here anyway?"

"Funny story. Some magical Yogurt summoned you here, but one thing that I can't figure out is why more than one of you appeared here. The text said that 'if you could meet _one_ fantasy character, who would it be'." I said, putting emphasize on 'one'.

"Maybe if you answer the question and then eat the yogurt, it activates?" my brother guessed, undoing one of the knots on Lightning's leg.

"Yeah, I thought about that too. But maybe it picked up on our little conversation about out favorite characters and it summoned Snow and Hope here too. But then again, I could be wrong." I said, cutting another rope.

"So, food summoned us here? That's ridiculous." Lightning said, rolling her eyes.

I cut the last rope and Lightning stoop up and stretched. "I know, it sounds stupid and weird, but it's the only thing I can think of right now."

"Where's my gun-blade?" Lightning asked, noticing the missing weight.

"Oh yeah, I took it away in case you woke up, broke the ropes and tried to kill me and my family in our sleep." I said bluntly, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge.

Lightning glared, but didn't protest. I glanced at the kitchen clock and noticed that it'd been an hour since Jacob and Lizzie got back from their swimming lessons. I decided to start on lunch and make everyone sandwiches and chips. Jacob decided to go get Lizzie from Sierra's house and he'd explain the situation on the way. Although, it was a little hard making sandwiches in peace. Lightning and Snow were arguing about something and Hope repeatedly asked me questions about me, the situation and when they would be able to leave. I eventually slammed the mayonnaise jar down on the counter and gave them all a nasty glare. "Would you all shut up for _ONE_ minute?" I yelled, letting out a long drawn out sigh. They all went silent until Jacob and Lizzie walked through the front door, all eyes locked on them.

"We're back!" Jacob called, bringing my little sister into the kitchen.

"Jacob, please tell me these guys are cosplayers." Lizzie said, staring at them all wide eyed.

"Nope Lizzie, these guys are the real deal." I said, taking some water bottles out of the refrigerator.

"B-but how did they get here?" Lizzie asked, circling around Hope suspiciously.

"I ate some magic Yogurt and it summoned them here. Oh! We have to get rid of that cup so no one else shows up." I said, grabbing the cup off the counter and tossing it in the trash. "Jacob, get the box the Yogurt came in and look around for any clues that may send these guys back." I ordered. "Hope, Snow, give me your weapons until we find a way to send you back."

"What? Why?" Snow asked, looking like he was being scolded by his mother.

"Because, it wouldn't be fair to Lightning if you guys can have your weapons and she can't." Lightning smirked at this. "Now hand'em over."

They did as they were told and gave me their weapons and I ran upstairs and into my room to hide them behind my dresser. It was actually a pretty good hiding place. It's the last place a person would think to look. I raced back downstairs but stopped in front of the broken vase that I forgot to clean up. I sighed and went into the kitchen and grabbed the broom and dust pan. I quickly cleaned up the mess and put the broom and dustpan back in their home. I stopped when I felt eyes on me. I turned to look at Lightning, Hope and Snow, all staring at me.

"What?" I asked, irritated.

"What are we gonna do until you find us a way back to our dimension?" Snow asked.

"How should I know? Just explore the house or something. Just don't break anything or go outside, I'll show you guys where you'll sleep later." I said. The crew did what I said and split up, familiarizing themselves with everything. I went back into the kitchen and finished up lunch. It probably took about a good ten minutes because I suck at making sandwiches, but once I was done, I called everyone back into the kitchen for lunch. My brother, sister and I were quick to dig in, but the others just stared at the food in front of them.

I swallowed my food and frowned. "What now?"

"What is this?" Hope asked, poking his sandwich.

"It's a sandwich. They don't have those back on Cocoon?"

They all shook their heads.

"Oh… well, you suck I guess?" I said, not knowing how to respond to the whole "no sandwiches on Cocoon" thing. Sandwiches are awesome. What planet or dimension doesn't have them?

"Hey, you try being stuck in a world you're completely unfamiliar with." Hope said with a small pout. It was actually kind of cute.

"Hey, maybe I will." I said, smirking and taking another bite of my sandwich. "Just eat it, I haven't poisoned it, I promise."

After we all finished lunch, Lizzie, went to her room to play on the laptop, Jacob was in his room trying to figure out a way to send our _guests_ back to their own dimension and said guests went back to exploring. It honestly didn't take long for me to realize that Lightning was looking for her weapon, because she kept opening drawers and looking behind stuff. When she came into the living room and looking behind one of the book cases, I decided to mess with her. I know that messing with Lightning isn't exactly the best choice someone could make, since she IS the Chuck Norris of gaming, but hey, it might be fun.

"Looking for something?" I said, crossing my legs on the couch.

"Yeah, a uh… way out of here." She said, glancing, walking past me.

"'A way out of here' is behind a bookcase?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

Lightning didn't say anything and just walked out of the living room. A minute later, Hope came in the room and I suddenly wanted to hug him. He looked around the room and his eyes locked on me. "Where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

I checked my watch, "Its 2 o clock in the afternoon, bro." I said with a bored tone.

"Yes, and I'm tired. And you're not really doing anything to send us back. You're just sitting around doing nothing." Hope said with a tone I didn't like.

"Now you listen here, _pipsqueak."_ I said, standing up. "First of all, you can't just show up here and act like you own this place. Second, my brother is the one brainstorming on how to send you guys back, so if you wanna complain about how you wanna go home, complain to him. And third, don't come in here and whine about how you're tired, how you don't feel good or any of that crap because I'm not having any of it. Until we are able to resolve this whole situation, Imma need you to have a seat." I said, motioning to the couch and returning his glare. I know, it was kinda mean of me to sit him down the way I did, but until Mom gets back from her honeymoon, I'm wearing the pants here. Speaking of Mom, she can't find out about any of this either. She's a country bumpkin and the first thing she'll do is try to call the police.

"Sarah, come here!" Jacob yelled from upstairs.

I jogged out of the living room and upstairs. When I arrived in Jacob's room, Lizzie, Lightning and Snow were already there, apparently watching him figure out how to send them back. "What's up?" I said, looking at pieces of what used to be the Gogurt box, spread out all over his bed. "What's up?"

"This piece right here." He said, handing me a piece of the box with writing on it.

I read the text out loud, "'If you are not satisfied with your character or if there is a problem, please send an email to the address below with the following details.'" Below was and e-mail address along with a small form asking for the character's name and what cartoon or video game they're from.

"I already have the email set up, I just need to send it."

"Good, then send it." I said, looking over his shoulder at the computer.

"There's just one problem."

"Problem? What problem?" I asked.

"We can only send one of these guys back."

"What do you mean _one_?" I asked in disbelief.

"It has something to do with the text that was on the cup, so we can only send one back."

"Fine." I walked over to Jacob's bedroom door and yelled out "Hope, get up here!"

"Wait, you're not sending Hope back are you?" Lightning asked.

"Yeah, we're sending him back first. He was cute at first, but now he's annoying." I said.

Lightning and Snow both nodded, seeming to understand what I meant.

"You called?" Hope asked, with an attitude.

"Yeah, it's your lucky day, you get to go back first." I said, patting him on the back and leading him toward the computer.

"Really? You guys found a solution?" he asked, his mood brightening.

"Yep. Jacob, send him home."

Jacob clicked the confirm button and we all stood quietly for a few minutes, waiting for something interesting to happen.

After five or six long minutes, Hope broke the silence. "Why am I still here?"

"I don't know. Jacob, _why_ is he still here?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"I don't know. I filled out the form, maybe it just takes more ti-" he was cut off by a crash from downstairs.

"Oh god, please tell me there isn't another one…" I groaned, walking out of the room with everyone else following. "Also, remind me to wrap _everything_ in bubble wrap after we find out who our new guest is." I added, going down the stairs. We went into the living room to find one of the lamps broken. After today, I'm gonna have to find a miniature broom and dustpan to carry around the house with me.

We heard a scream and then we went into the kitchen. Lizzie was sitting on the floor, staring at a confused Vanille. I wonder how long it'll be until Fang and Sazh show up.

"Oh! You guys!" Vanille said, running over to her friends. "Where did you guys go? Where is this place?"

"Oh my god. Jacob, it's you turn to answer questions." I said, pulling out the broom and dustpan for the third time today.

"Fine. You guys can ask me anything you want."

_YOGURT_

By the time I'd finished cleaning up the broken lamp, Jacob was finished answering questions, some from Vanille and some from Lightning, Snow and Hope. We figured that we had just used our last chance to send everyone back to their own dimension, so it would possibly take months to get everyone back in their own dimension and we couldn't stay locked in the house forever, so we decided to find clothes for everyone. I would let Lightning and Vanille squeeze into my clothes, but I only brought enough clothes with me to last a week and Hope and Snow would definitely need new clothes. Hope could've worn some of Jacob's old clothes, but he said he threw them out a while back. I would also have to find some hair dye for them. Snow could easily pass as a blonde, Vanille looks fine with red hair, but Lightning and Hope would be a problem. We decided that Lightning would go blonde for a while and Hope might pass as brunette. And I'd also have to buy some eye contacts for Lightning.

After we all agreed on the changes, Jacob volunteered to watch over the Final Fantasy characters, while Lizzie and I went to Wal-mart. When we quickly found a parking space and went inside. Lizzie wandered off to the toy section after she agreed to meet me at the checkout in 30 minutes and I went off to find clothes for our guests. I tried to find Lightning clothes that were cute but casual, I didn't wanna overdue it because I didn't wanna buy anything that she wouldn't wear. Vanille on the other hand, might wear anything I picked out for her. After I finished up in the women's section, I moved onto the guys section. I got a few weird looks from people passing by, but for all they knew, Hope could be my son. Well, not son, but maybe my cousin? Snow could be my older cousin, well forget it. We'll think this over later.

Once I finished finding Hope and Snow some clothes (and sadly, underwear), only twenty minutes had passed and I pushed the shopping cart to the electronics, hoping to pick up a new video game. I looked at all the new releases and all of them costed over sixty bucks, so I decided to just walk away. I know instead of playing video games, I should be trying to get rid of our house guests, but with all that's going on, a nice video game would put my mind at ease. I left the electronics and went to go look for some hair dye color contacts. I figured that since Hope's hair was so bright, I'd have to find a dark brown color for him. This was my first time dyeing hair, so I honestly don't know what I'm doing. Once I looked through all of the brands to see how long they'd last, I picked my colors and left the hair section. It took me a minute to find some color contacts, but I eventually did and bought a dark chocolate brown just for Lightning. Once I was finished shopping, I went to the checkout and Lizzie was already waiting there for me and once we paid for out things, we left the store. I took as many short cuts as possible. I wasn't exactly worried about the house being in total disarray when I got home, but I was more worried about them _leaving_ the house. And we also used up our last chance to send at least one of these guys back, so we have to think a lot of stuff over.

Once we arrived at home, Lizzie and I grabbed all the bags, unlocked the door and went inside. Jacob and our guests were all sitting in the living room, watching something on Netflix.

"We're home." I said, walking into the kitchen, and laying all of the bags on the floor.

"Did you get the clothes?" Hope asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Yep. I just have to sort through all of them to see whose is whose." I said, as I emptied all the clothes out of the bags and into a pile. I glanced at the clock and it was already 5:00 PM. After I sort everything, I'll have to start on dinner.

Once I had all of their clothes set up, we let out "guests" get cleaned up in our bathroom and then we started with the hair dye. Lightning was wearing some Mickey Mouse pajamas (which actually looked cute on her), Hope was wearing angry birds pajamas, Vanille was wearing polka dotted pajamas and we nearly had to fight Snow to get him to put on a shirt along with his black pajama pants. Hey, a twelve year old lives in this house, so we can't have shirtless people walking around. We had Lightning and Hope sit on the couch, which was covered in towels, while Jacob and I stood behind them with a small table between us with all the hair dye items sitting on it. Jacob didn't want to help me dye hair at first, but I told him it'd be much faster and easier if he worked on one head while I worked on the other. We had a movie playing on Netflix to keep them entertained while we combed their hair out. I swear, their hair _looks_ amazing, but it felt like someone poured a bucket of salt water on it and let it dry. But the internet (yes I looked it up because the directions were too confusing) said not to wash it before dying it. Lightning didn't complain about having her hair man-handled, but Hope would grunt and complain about how Jacob was hurting him. I wasn't sure if Jacob was doing his part wrong or if Hope was just being a whiny little twerp, so I made Jacob switch heads with me to be sure. Either Hope was scared I'd snap at him if he opened his mouth, or Jacob really was doing something wrong.

After we finished dyeing their hair, Jacob and I stood back to examine our work. For our first time dyeing hair, we did a pretty good job.

"How does it look?" Lightning asked.

I gave her a mirror and let her look for herself.

"Hmm, not bad." Lightning said, turning her head from side to side.

Hope stayed noticeably silent, but I ignored it and moved on to making dinner, it was already 7:00 PM and I hadn't started on dinner. I would have given everyone TV dinners, but we didn't have enough for everyone. Since I was tired and didn't wanna spend too much time making dinner, I just threw together a tossed salad for everyone and took my food to my room. I told Jacob to come get me when everyone was ready to go to bed. I ate my food in my room and played around on my old (and slow) desktop computer for a while until Jacob came in my room and said everyone was tired. I went back down stairs and started showing everyone to their bedroom. Inside my head, I was thanking the lord that this house had two guest bedrooms. Light and Vanille could share one, while Snow and Hope shared the other. Wait a minute…

I looked around the room and my heart suddenly dropped. "Where's Hope?"

_**So I'm gonna stop it there. I'm glad that I got this chapter uploaded on time. I was actually worrying that I wasn't gonna have it up on time and I barely got any sleep last night, so I'm about to pass out. I'm also planning to go to Fan: DOM, it's a definite MIGHT right now. I've gotta save up money to buy a Ciel Phantomhive costume off the internet. Not many conventions take place near where I live, so I've gotta do a butt load of begging if I'm gonna go to this one. :D Anyway, I'm off to bed now. 3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello everyone. :D I've been MIA because my family and I have been busy trying to help my sister move into her college dorm. I've been rushing to get this chapter done and ideas have been popping up left and right. I wasn't really satisfied with the last chapter. I might start doing funny one shots because for me, it's easy to start a story, but it goes to crap after one or two chapters. And If you've read my other fic **__**Enough is Enough**__**, you know that I'm homeschooled, but I'm going to be returning to public school (I'll be in the 8**__**th**__** grade), so we're preparing for that as well. And they've got a keyboarding class! I'm going to destroy everyone with my awesome typing. :D Like seriously, I can type passwords without even looking at the keyboard. ._. True story brah! :D Anyway, I'm going off topic, Enjoy the story. :D**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except my OCs.**_

_Chapter 3_

_After we finished dyeing their hair, Jacob and I stood back to examine our work. For our first time dyeing hair, we did a pretty good job._

_"How does it look?" Lightning asked._

_I gave her a mirror and let her look for herself._

_"Hmm, not bad." Lightning said, turning her head from side to side._

_Hope stayed noticeably silent, but I ignored it and moved on to making dinner, it was already 7:00 PM and I hadn't started on dinner. I would have given everyone TV dinners, but we didn't have enough for everyone. Since I was tired and didn't wanna spend too much time making dinner, I just threw together a tossed salad for everyone and took my food to my room. I told Jacob to come get me when everyone was ready to go to bed. I ate my food in my room and played around on my old (and slow) desktop computer for a while until Jacob came in my room and said everyone was tired. I went back down stairs and started showing everyone to their bedroom. Inside my head, I was thanking the lord that this house had two guest bedrooms. Light and Vanille could share one, while Snow and Hope shared the other. Wait a minute…_

_I looked around the room and my heart suddenly dropped. "Where's Hope?"_

Everyone else looked around the room for the teenager, but he was nowhere in sight. We all decided to search the house, but we came up with nothing. I went downstairs and checked the lock on the front door and sure enough, it was unlocked. But how could he have escaped without anyone noticing?

"Sarah, we're gonna have to go out and look for him." Jacob suggested after we met back up in the living.

"Guess we've got no choice." I mumbled and jogged out of the living room and back into my room. I retrieved the weapons I had hidden from our guests and went back downstairs. "We'll need protection when we go out, but I'll want them back once we find Hope." I said, passing them out.

Lightning and Snow were quick to take their weapons and Vanille retrieved her weapon from the living room coffee table, since I forgot to take it from her when she got here. Once I got a few flashlights and the car keys out of the kitchen, we all left the house and started our search. We decided that we'd drive through the neighbor hood and if we come up short, we'll get out of the car and continue on foot. I swear to god when we find him, I'm going to slap him into next week. Maybe even next month.

We searched around the neighbor hood for a little while and then continued on foot later on, as planned. Everything was nice and fine until Snow knocked over a mailbox.

"Are you an idiot?!" I snapped quietly while looking around to see if anyone had heard the noisy crash.

"He _is_ an idiot." Lightning said bluntly, crossing her arms.

"Oops, sorry." Snow said with an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his head.

At that moment, one of the lights in the house we were standing outside of flicked on. I panicked and quickly ushered everyone to run down the street. Snow picked Lizzie up over his shoulder and sprinted down the street, Vanille ran down the street the exact same way she did in the game and Lightning, of course, jogged ahead of the rest of us but occasionally glanced back at me for a signal to stop. Jacob was sprinting behind her and from the looks of it, he was trying to out run her. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I told everyone to stop so we (me and Jacob) could catch our breath. I started to regret bringing Lizzie with us. I probably should've made Vanille and Jacob stay behind with her, but it was too late turn back now. God knows who or what could be lurking in the shadows this time of night.

Once we caught out breath, we continue our search. While everyone else silently chattered, I kept racking my brain as to why he left or where he may have gone. He should've known he wouldn't last long in a world he's not familiar with, but he left anyway.

"Hey, look at that." Lightning pointing down the street.

We looked into the distance and saw a short figure running down the street, brunette hair shining in the moonlight. He looked back and emerald eyes locked with mine for a brief moment before he turned around and ran faster.

"That's him! Let's go!" I said, taking off immediately.

You would've thought Lightning would've out run me, but either she was slowing around or I was _that_ angry. I was starting to gain on him, but he was still too fast for me. I suddenly remembered I was holding the flashlight and I reared my arm back and prepared to throw it at him. I have bad aim, so I had to really hope and pray that it hit him and managed to slow him down. I threw the flash light with all my might and thankfully, it hit him right on the head. Hope let out a yelp and slowed to a stop and held his head in his hands, but I wasn't done with him yet. Once I got close enough to him, I pounced on him and put him in a head lock.

"What do you think you're doing you idiot?! I told you not to leave the house!" I snapped as he struggled.

"Let go of me!" He cried, trying to free himself.

"Sarah, calm down!" Jacob said, pulling on my waist along with Lightning. They managed to pull me off the boy and he stood up with a deep frown, rubbing his neck.

"What were you thinking?! Did you _ACTUALLY_ think you could survive in a world you are completely unfamiliar with?" I yelled.

Hope just stood there and stared at me with a somewhat _hurt_ expression. Vanille stood behind him with her hands on her shoulders and a worried look on her face.

"Sarah, quiet down, its 10 o'clock at night!" Jacob quietly snapped.

I started glaring at him, but stopped and sighed, forcing myself to calm down. Yelling at Hope wasn't gonna get us anywhere, nor send these guys back where they belong.

"Let me go." I said lowly. Jacob and Lightning reluctantly did as I asked and slowly let go of me. I picked up the flashlight and looked at my two family members and guests, who were afraid to utter a word after my melt down. "Let's go home." I said, before grabbing Lizzie's hand and starting down the sidewalk with the sound of footsteps reassuring me that everyone was following.

Once we reached the car, we all loaded in and drove home. The ride was silent and no one said a word. All I could think about was my temper tantrum. The hurt look on his face as I yelled at him. I actually felt bad now. I mean yes, I'm tired, annoyed, and still shocked at the fact that I've got to take care of a couple of video game characters for who knows how long, but that's no reason for me to take my anger and stress out on Hope.

I pulled into the driveway and everyone started to unload. I walked up the front steps, unlocked the door and let everyone in. Before Hope could go inside, I tugged on his arm and pulled him to the side.

"Look… I'm…I'm sorry for being ugly to you today. A lot's happened today and I guess I just lost it back there." I said, trying my hardest to make eye contact with him.

"It… it's okay. I'm sorry for leaving and making things harder for you." Hope apologized, suddenly becoming interest in the ground.

"We good?" I said, holding a hand out for him to shake.

"Yeah, we're good… I guess." Hope said, smiling and shaking my hand.

"Good, let's go then." I said, opening the door and stepping to the side so Hope could go in.

After I locked the door, I went into the living room. "Okay guys, it's time to turn in for the night." I said.

"I'll take Lizzie upstairs and get her settled in. Goodnight everyone." Jacob yawned, grabbed Lizzie's hand and they both went upstairs.

I turned to our guests "Alright, follow me."

_**Sorry it's so short. D: School starts on Monday and I'll be very busy, so I might update less sadly. I might work on chapters on the week end and update during the week IF I have time. Soooooo, I'll see you guys next time and wish me luck in school. –doesn't remember how to open a locker- ._.**_


End file.
